(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more particularly, to a one-piece disposable thin film envelope-like device useful for a foot and shoe protector for customers when trying on new shoes in a shoe store prior to purchase.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the normal course of the business in a shoe store, shoes are tried on by the customer. However, the frequent trying-on of new shoes eventually soils and often damages the insides of the shoes so that soon they cannot be sold as new shoes. The soiling damages the new shoes being tried on in the store even with a sock, stocking or uncovered customer's foot and will eventually result in new shoe damage because customers' socks, stockings or feet are to varying degrees unclean due to perspiration, dirt or diseases of the feet such as athlete's foot. Thus, each new shoe tried on and not purchased will subsequently be tried on another purchaser who is then subjected to any unclean matter or disease conditions left by the former prospective purchasers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,926 (issued to Leven) discloses a disposable shoe protector formed of a tissue-thin material such as transparent non-absorbent polyethylene. The foot covering is formed in the shape of a slipper or moccasin which is slipped on by the user prior to trying on the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,199 issued to Levy is directed to a device for protecting the toe area and portion of the foot against contact with the shoe or the bodies external of the protector with contact against disease germs especially against disease germs commonly known as athlete's foot. The foot protector as taught by Levy consists of a relatively thin elastic non-porous material which is shaped to readily conform to encase the toe area and forward portion of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,408 issued to Caggiano discloses a disposable foot cover having a toe portion and heel portion and ankle portion and lower leg portion, each of the portions having perforations therein and a predetermined pattern to facilitate an alteration in the form of the footwear.
Certain disadvantages become apparent from a review of the above references. Specifically, the Leven and Caggiano devices must be formed in a variety of sizes in order to fit different size feet of those persons trying on the shoes. In addition, the device taught by Levy only provides protection for the forward and bottom portions of the wearer's foot. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved foot and protector which is adapted to fit all or mostly all sizes of wearers while, at the same time, also providing superior protection to the sides of the wearer's foot.